Personal Practitioner
by pia.hilario.3
Summary: Sherlock and John have never met each other... EVER. One Day, Mycroft comes in the hospital with Sherlock in his grasp and there was Dr. Watson who became Sherlock's perosnal doctor because Mycroft says so. Will love blossom or is it just an urge that Sherlock wants to relieve? Come join me on my adventure and let us see how the story progresses by each chapter! MY FIRST FANFIC! 3


Comfortable and at ease, Dr. John Watson is currently going through the past records of his patients. Unable to attain a small bit of knowledge of an unknown cause, he was frustrated to see himself in a situation where he did not have complete control over. A few days have passed since he became a permanent practitioner to a Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Yes, you heard him right; Mr. Sherlock Holmes is a young man in his twenties, sadly, he is being bound by his brother to stay in the hospital until he gets his act right. Apparently, it has been a while since the last time he ate, he has been consuming different sorts of drugs some of which he made it himself, and he proudly calls himself a sociopath; an individual who loves to see to his own personal need and desires rather than to others. Going back to the doctor's current problem, he is now facing a phase in his life where he will be turning over a new leaf. He is not happy about this change and the worst part of it is: Sherlock is currently running around the hospital going around in circles gathering his so called 'experiments' and returning back to his quarters to make sure that they are successful.

"Sherlock, would you please stop walking around the room and sit down!" Being a professional and licensed doctor, John Watson is facing the turning point of his life; being involved with a Holmes family member. Trying to listen to the heartbeat of Sherlock Holmes, the doctor cannot pinpoint how to keep him still. Mumbling incoherently, the sociopath is stricken with a fever after being assaulted by the next door patient's relative. Just a few days ago, Doctor John Watson has found out through his old colleague, Mike Standford that Sherlock is a consulting detective. At first, the doctor did not believe a word that he said but when Sherlock heard of the doctor's disbelief of a fact, he proved it by retelling where and what had the doctor been doing for the past few hours.

"Doctor, I can assure you that I am fine and would you please put that stethoscope away from me?" Sighing for the fifth time, the doctor removed the stethoscope away from the patient and revealed a syringe.

"If you don't sit still, I will call your brother." Wondering if that small threat would make a difference in the situation the doctor is in now, he gently grabbed Sherlock's arm and felt that the man flinched.

"What are you doing, doctor? Using the words 'my brother' and 'call' in a sentence does not threaten me, just so you know." Looking straight into the patients eyes, one can truly see that the man cannot be easily threatened. Now, sighing the sixth time, the doctor pricked the patient with a syringe but he didn't press on because Sherlock stopped his hand by gripping Dr. Watson's wrist. The doctor was taken aback. He didn't know what happened since it happened so fast but he soon realized that he was laying down the bedded sheets with the sociopath on top of him. The syringe suddenly disappeared from his grasp. Preoccupied by the disappearance of the syringe, he was not aware that Sherlock was leering closer to him. By the time John was aware of this, their faces were millimeters apart. Sherlock's ragged breathing was causing him to look faint but John assumed that it was due to the fever.

"Doctor, don't assume anything, I can assure you, though, that I am aware of my actions." Smirking, Sherlock pressed his lips onto the doctor's lips. Frozen into place, Doctor Watson did not know what to do. He did try to push the man away but he was deadweight. Trying to concentrate on escaping, the warm-feeling of those lips distracted him. He was not aware that he was kissing back!

"My, my, doctor, I didn't know that you love to be in the submissive role." Licking his lips, he pressed on to continue but the door banged open.

"Sherlock!" Feeling dizzy, the doctor couldn't understand what was happening. First, he was kissed by his patient. Next, he knew was that he kissed back. Finally, he sits up carefully to find two grown men glaring and shouting at each other like children.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep those indecent urges of yours to yourself?" His brother, Mycroft Holmes, was practically shouting; making every passerby to pause outside the room and watch before pressing on to their destination.

"Is it always my fault that this urge is in me? Why don't you think that maybe I want to fulfill my urges with someone I-I...?" Looking away, Sherlock wore a frustrated facial expression. He didn't want to tell his brother the truth; he has started to care. _No! He'll never know I know what he'll say in the end: "Sherlock, caring is a disadvantage."_

Mycroft saw his brother retreat and avert his eyes from his. _This may been a bad idea... _Thinking to himself, he was aware that the doctor did not know what to do in this situation.

The doctor was still in a daze when Mycroft said:

"Doctor, I apologize for my brother's misbehavior, this has always been his counterpart." Looking up to the brother, the doctor slipped into unconsciousness with the conclusion he stated himself echoing the inside of his head.

_He took my first kiss._


End file.
